Talk:Destiny's Device
This path will require you to do the quest I'm on a Boat to get "Watercrafting" *Make sure to get the Bivouac #2 at the dead end in (J-10) while doing the quest I'm on a Boat for quick transit to NM fight Insidio NM Fight Low Man Pet jobs and BLMs is the way to go for this NM. Be aware that Frontliners will occasionally be charmed and slept which can be very annoying, also the elemental which pops during weather. Quixacotl (talk) 18:27, August 8, 2013 (UTC) also just finished a very long low man fight on this NM and found some things out. bst although not gonna be putting out any damage on this guy can hold hate pretty good while smn's recast. Plan to fight him a little before lightningsday he is strongly weak to thunder. We yelled for group no response figured well what the hell lets give it a shot. we went 3 smn's and 2 bst's after about the first hour of using garuda on wind day and shiva into ice day and maybe taking of 5% of its life, i was just about to give up and say forget it it's all over. I said well i'll go get rune fencer and try lunge and the en- that comes with runes. turns out was a great idea and not only was Sulpor lung doing about 1000-1400 damage but other 2 smn's started using ramuh on thunder day and occassionaly hit with thunderstorm for 2400+ 2 bst pets were doing marvels and taking hate of me while I was charmed. and just kited me around till I regained composure. buff up with full available buffs regen refreash start fight again. fight took 3 hours probably could have done it in an hour and 15 min if we started out the way we finished. 2 SMN using ramuh thunder storm 2 bst we used the new crab great def. and 1 run to do damage and steal hate and tank for long enough to get charmed and lose hate rebuff enter fight again. I Had full Run fencer AF geer for this fight smns had the satchet and the item level 106 staff--Holytank (talk) 11:18, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Solo Soloed this as BLM99/RDM (RoE set) with trusts Trion, Kupipi, and Shanttoto. You will want to summon the trusts in that order. This is important because with my kite strat and Trion has hate, you want him to follow close to you. Once you pop it, engage so that Trion takes hate, then run out of range and spam Thunder 1 nukes. If you get hate, start kiting. When the trusts start to run out of MP, disengage and kite. Once your trusts regain MP, wait for the NM to do a TP move first before attempting to re-engage again. I had it charm me on one of the test runs right after I re-engaged him because I didn't wait for it. Rinse and repeat. Convert when you are low MP (I used Convert twice). One thing that happened in my run and might be luck, Trion died because I disengaged too late, but when I was kiting, I was able to summon him again? My whole fight took about 25 minutes or so. Watch out for the elemental that spawns when raining but it didn't cause me too much trouble because the beach is so big. Tried many other strats but this was the strat that got me the win. -- Shinomizu, Leviathan (Dec 2014) Solo Soloed this as BST99/DNC, never engaged, Blackbeard Randy did all the damage. Gear: Arktoi, Hunahpu, Demonry Core, Anwig Salad (pet haste+5, pet dmg taken-10%), Ferine Necklace, Ferine Earring, Sabong Earring, Ankusu Jackcoat+1, Totemic Gloves+1, Oneiros Cappa, Moepapa Stone, Ankusu Trousers+1, Ankusa Gaiters. I called several trusts, planning to use them if/when melee damage became ineffective. There was no need. Once the fight started, I sent Blackbeard Randy after the fish, ran for it, then ran back just enough to get off 3 Razor Fangs. Familiar, Unleash, spam Razor Fang. Once that runs out, use it as it comes available. I forgot haste food, which would have made the fight easier, though I only needed recovery food twice. For the most part, the fish barely does anything to Randy, but every now and then it uses Gnash, which takes almost half the tiger's HP. One healing was needed at 10% of the fish's health left, another at 5%. Spur was used at the beginning (part of my fight macro) but wasn't needed after. --BeastlyHorror (talk) 02:20, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Reaching Marjami Ravine Moving from main page to clean up walkthrough: --Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 19:33, January 17, 2014 (UTC) **Ceizak Battlegrounds(G/H-11) zone into Sih Gates **In Sih Gates zone into Foret de Hennetiel at (H-11) **In Foret de Hennetiel go upriver at (I-7) again at (G-9) again at (G-8) finally landing at (F/G-7) **Make your way to (D/E-10) there is a zone in the first big room you come to along the west wall amongst all the Velkk where you will zone into Dho Gates. **In Dho Gates Head to the Marjami Ravine zone at (F-6). **In Marjami Ravine make your way to (I-8/9)there you will find a log to the other side of the river **If you don't already have the waypoint for Bivouac #2, after you cross the log, head directly north before touching the ??? to the nearby Bivouac #2 and get the waypoint. Here you can charge Ignis and sneak/invis over to the ??? not far to the east. **The pugils near the ??? are aggressive to sound.